The present embodiments relate to a component module and a power module.
In electronics (e.g., in power electronics), the switching and conducting of currents in semiconductor component parts (e.g., IGBTs, diodes, MOSFETs, etc.) cause power losses. Such power losses are to be absorbed by a cooler so that such semiconductor component parts do not heat up and efficient operation is provided. It is known to apply power component parts to the underside of a substrate (DCB, AMB, etc.) by shrink-hole-free soldering, diffusion soldering, or sintering. The substrate is connected in planar fashion to a cooler. However, the cooling is often not efficient. The resulting heating of such power component parts regularly results in an increased failure rate of the power component parts and premature failure of insulation material because of thermal degradation. Cooling of power component parts on the top side is often particularly difficult because a material is potted for electrical insulation because of the wire-bonding or ribbon-bonding technology that is often used, which prevents the dissipation of thermal energy.